


Does The Sky Have To Be Blue?

by LuciferZ



Series: Revival [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Lucifer, Dark Sandalphon, Feels, I headcanon Lucifer was the dolphin in Maydays, I took a crazy unpredictability page from Maydays, Iruka (dolphin) can also mean 'Are you here', Like I wanted to see, Lucifer and Belial got acquainted in the place of transience (purgatory?), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Origin Theory, Past Lucifer/Lucilius, Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)-centric, Sandalphon POV, Sandalphon meets Lucifer on the beach, Since they both died, So yes Lucifer was there., Summer Sandalphon Alternate Fate Episode, feels fic, revival, sanluci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Sandalphon spends a quiet time alone on the beach, after the events of his summer vacation which he wishes Lucifer could have shared.Under the sunset sky, he makes a wish to God for the return of the one he loves so dearly.But for that wish to be granted, a price has to be paid to God.





	1. Chapter 1

A lone man stood on the sand, looking solemnly out at the crashing waves.

Everyone had retired for the night after the day of fun and laughter.

Everyone but him.

He remembered how Lucifer, while everyone had been having fun, worked tirelessly for the world.

He remembered how Lucifer had smiled and accepted his choice to leave him to return to his friends and the world.

And he remembered how Lucifer was all alone in the garden, the garden he could not reach.

Yet.

_No matter how many times I extend the wings on my heart_

_I haven’t been able to go back to him._

_…Why…?_

Sandalphon clenched his fist in frustration at himself.

_And why…does no one remember him?_

_Could it be…me inheriting the memories of the Supreme Primarch along with his powers…_

_…Has erased him from everyone’s memories?_

_…Because I have taken on that role?_

_So all the respect and love that should have been his…_

_…is now directed to me?_

“…Don’t mess with me!”

Sandalphon shouted, angry at himself and the unjust situation.

“I…who always just wanted to help him, to be of use to him – how did the situation end up like this?! That person was so beloved by everyone and now everyone has forgotten him?! WHY?!”

Sandalphon yelled, his crimson eyes flashing.

  
The waves washed up on the shore as if to calm him down.

“…”

Sandalphon exhaled, bringing his hand to his heart.

“I will hold this vow firmly in my chest…but…”

  
He lowered his head, his crimson eyes shaded.

_Until we meet again…Sandalphon._

“…there’s no meaning if I can’t meet him again.”

Sandalphon inhaled for air, then raised his head –

Sandalphon’s yell reverberated off the waves of the shore as the sun set.

* * *

The Supreme Primarch felt better after yelling his feelings to the non-judging waves of the ocean.

“Lucifer…”

Sandalphon murmured, looking out at the waves washing up on the shore.

“...It is an honor to view the same sight you did…”

Sandalphon said, remembering how Lucifer had returned from his trip to the beach in Auguste with a radiant smile on his face.

_Sandalphon, the scenery in Auguste was…..breathtaking. I wish you could have been there to see it._

_In addition, I donned a simple white shirt for beachwear and met some mortals…._

_I was…..really…..happy._

Sandalphon smiled at the memory, lifting his face to the sunset sky and murmuring.

“If there is a God…please, bring him to me.”  
  
He said without knowing why.

It just felt like the perfect time…

Even though it was a wish that couldn’t –

“Sandalphon?”

“…”

Sandalphon stilled.

He would recognize that voice anywhere…

“…Lucifer?”

Lucifer stood there.

Lucifer stood there, in the white shirt he had spoken about paired with a pair of blue shorts.

He even had sunglasses on the top of his head, much like Lucio.

“…Sandalphon?”

He said again.

“…”

They stared at each other for a while.

“…this isn’t an illusion is it?”

Sandalphon asked, not daring to believe as Lucifer looked at him from across the beach.

“…No, I do not think so…am I in your dream?”

“…I do not know, it feels like reality…….”

Lucifer made his way forward, and Sandalphon noticed he was shorter from when he last saw him.

“Lucifer…did you grow shorter?”

“…”

Lucifer blinked his blue eyes.

“…Primal Beasts have the ability to modify their size as they wish, so I modified my height so that we would be of equal height…”

He paused, looking forward to meet Sandalphon’s crimson eyes.

“…for the next time you would come to visit me in the garden.”

“…”

Sandalphon walked forward until he met Lucifer, standing directly in front of him.

  
“…I wanted us to be equals.”

Lucifer said and only one who knew him well would detect the embarrassment in his expression.  
  
  
“…”

“…I apologize, Sandalphon, does standing at the same height as me make you feel uncomfortable? If that –“

Lucifer was cut off when Sandalphon lunged forward and embraced him.

“…”

He looked like he had never seen that coming.

“…You’re here.”

“…Yes. It seems your wish to God was heard…”

Lucifer smiled his mysterious smile.

“…Thank God……”

Sandalphon said like a prayer, holding his beloved close to him as they stood together on the beach.

“…Sandalphon.”

Lucifer murmured, resting his hands on Sandalphon’s shoulders.

He closed his eyes, letting himself be embraced by his solace for a while.

When he opened them, Sandalphon had drawn back, looking at him with a particularly intense gaze.

“Lucifer.”

“…Yes?”

Lucifer asked, and Sandalphon inhaled for Courage –

\- To say the words he never got to say.

“I love you.”

“…”

  
Taking a deep breath, Sandalphon placed his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders and shouted his love confession on the sunset beach, his crimson eyes as fiery as the sun.

“I’m in love with you, Lucifer-!!”

“…”

Lucifer’s blue eyes were wide.

His lips moved, but nothing came out.

“…but….”

Sandalphon patiently waited.

“…Primal Beasts…are incapable of love……”

_"To love and be loved, the notion transcends anything we primal beasts are capable of."_

Sandalphon heard Lucifer’s voice from his memories, before he had been killed by Beelzebub.

“…My feelings are real.”

Sandalphon said, not giving up as he knew how stubborn Lucifer could be.

He had always watched Lucifer from afar.

He was experienced in reading the other man who was now the same height as him.

“…Shall I prove it?”

“…”

Lucifer was silent again, his thoughts unreadable behind his blue eyes whirling with emotions.

Finally he spoke, with a helpless smile.

“You are welcome to try.”

“…Then…”

Sandalphon murmured, his hand moving to Lucifer’s cheek, trailing slowly to his chin.

“…May I take your first kiss?”

“…”

Lucifer suddenly looked guilty.

“…”

  
  
He nodded, and Sandalphon closed the distance between them, finally kissing the one he had loved for millennia.

"...!"

Lucifer looked surprised like he had never expected Sandalphon to kiss him.

But he didn’t have time to think, as Sandalphon’s tongue entered his mouth, his hand gripping the back of his white hair.

“Mm…!”

His mouth opened advertently to Sandalphon’s passion, as he managed.

“San…dalphon…”  
  
  
His lips moved against Sandalphon’s, small breaths leaving them.

“Mn…”

  
  
Sandalphon murmured, as he drew Lucifer closer, tilting his head so he could kiss him deeper.

Lucifer’s eyes widened as Sandalphon’s hand slipped up his white shirt.

“Sandalphon wait –“

He was cut off by his own cry as Sandalphon’s fingers found his nipple.

“A-Ah –“

“Lucifer…”  
  
Sandalphon growled into Lucifer’s mouth, restraint slowly leaving him.

“I love you…”  
  
He muttered like a solemn prayer, pushing Lucifer down onto the sand as he continued kissing him fiercely.

“Haah – p-please wait –“

Lucifer said but Sandalphon wasn’t listening, his tongue occupying Lucifer’s soft mouth as his hand trailed down.

“S-Sandalphon -!”

Lucifer’s hands on his shoulders shook Sandalphon back to reality.

He gasped and drew back, looking down at the flushed white haired man.

“I apologize, I don’t know what got over me!”

“…”

Lucifer stared up at him, seeming almost wary as he breathed slowly, his visage flushed.

“It is fine…”  
  
Then he bit his lip, and confessed quietly.

“I am sorry…”

“Eh?”

“…You love me, but I could not give you my first kiss.”

“…”

Sandalphon stared, as Lucifer looked away from him.

A coldness filled his heart.

“…Who?”

His voice came out in a deep growl, and Lucifer’s blue eyes looked up into his red eyes.

“…Lucilius.”

“…”

“…Sandalphon?”

Lucifer asked.

“…Did you love him?”

Sandalphon asked back.

Lucifer’s eyes filled with pain.

“Primal beasts are not capable of love.”

He said the same thing, but his blue eyes blinked as if holding back tears.

_Ah…so my love is unrequited._

Sandalphon thought bitterly, but Lucifer was looking at him.

_…No, this is fine._

_Lucilius was with Lucifer before Lucifer created me…_

_…I don’t know what they did together but…_

Sandalphon’s eyes flashed.

_Now he’s dead…_

_I have a chance._

“…Should I take that as a no?”

Sandalphon said lowly, his hands on Lucifer’s shoulders as he stared down at the man he had always looked up to.

“…I don’t know.”

Lucifer smiled powerlessly like he wasn’t supposed to be, reminding Sandalphon of his last image before he had left him in their garden.

Then his lips parted as he looked up at Sandalphon beseechingly.

“…But why?”

“…Why?”

Sandalphon mirrored.

“…Why would you love…someone like me…? Created only to fill the role of Supreme Primarch.”

Lucifer said, closing his eyes as if in memories lost.

“Unlike me, you were free…”

His blue eyes opened, meeting Sandalphon’s red eyes.

“…I gave you the burden of that mantle on your shoulders. Why is the result love?”

Sandalphon couldn’t help but chuckle wryly.

“Why is the result love…Lucifer-sama, I have been in love with you for two thousand years.”

“…I’m sorry.”

Lucifer said, and Sandalphon’s grip tightened on him.

“No, it’s not your fault. These are my personal feelings. Why are you always the one apologizing?”

  
He demanded, staring passionately into Lucifer’s indecipherable eyes.

“…with my death, Sandalphon, you experienced pain and heartbreak…although it was not planned, I saw it as an opportunity to be free…of the duty of protecting the skies that seemed eternal to me.”

Lucifer smiled bitterly, looking up at the orange-red sunset sky behind Sandalphon's red eyes.

“…yet, my selfish wish caused you pain. I thought you would forget about me, but you did not, continuing to remember while everyone else has forgotten…….”

Lucifer said, his eyes closing as if he was seeing something only he could see.

“…How did you know?”

Sandalphon asked, his heart racing.

Lucifer smiled secretively.

“Belial.”

Sandalphon felt a shock at the name of the enemy he had vanquished.

He had to inhale to calm his nerves before he spoke, knowing there was a reason why that serpent's name would leave Lucifer's lips that were perfect to him.

“…Belial?”

“Yes. As we both died, we were able to meet in the place of transience. Although through underhanded methods, he provided me knowledge about the outside world.”

“That means…”

“Indeed. The beach, summer vacation, Lucio and the sharks, Halluel and Malluel, I was able to view it all.”

“Lucifer…”

Lucifer smiled as he always did.

To reassure people’s hearts.

“It is alright. I am happy to see everyone enjoying themselves. You handled the event well, Sandalphon.”  
  
Then the ex-Supreme Primarch blinked twice.

“You have taken on the role of the Supreme Primarch most admirably…I am proud of you…”

He blinked again.

“I apologize, I lack the ability to feel love…so your passionate, arduous feelings…..”

“Lucifer.”

Sandalphon sad softly, bringing Lucifer close to him as they lay upon the sand.

“It’s okay to cry, isn’t it? You always tell people that.”

“…”

Lucifer said nothing, but he allowed himself to rest against Sandalphon’s shoulder.

“I apologize for taking advantage of your love for me.”

Sandalphon smiled almost bitterly.

“…you really are……….too kind.”

“I am not.”

Lucifer denied, as he closed his eyes and took a long-awaited rest on Sandalphon’s shoulder on the beach.

Sandalphon said nothing, stroking Lucifer’s hair softly.

If Lucifer had allowed him to, he would have wanted to have sex with Lucifer on the beach.

The place where Lucifer had obtained so much happiness he had to tell Sandalphon about it.

He had wanted to make love to Lucifer on the sand, by the waves of the ocean, to show the man who believed himself incapable of love, what love was.

He had wanted to embrace Lucifer, just as passionately as the couple whom had reunited embraced each other.

But through Lucifer’s words, his almost undetectable nuances in his expression, he could feel how tired the man was.

Not only had he not been able to be free as he had wished…

...he was with the knowledge that everyone had forgotten about him except Sandalphon.

While he stayed in the garden, waiting for Sandalphon to come home to him.

Yet Lucifer did not begrudge him one bit.

The man was too kind for his own good.

If Sandalphon were a villain still, he would have taken advantage of that kindness.

_Go on, take advantage of him._

_He’s all yours._

“…”

Sandalphon froze.

“Sandalphon…?”

Lucifer asked, his eyes still closed.

_He’s even dressed in revealing attire, without his armor for once you know?_

_When you kissed him just now, he was caught off guard and couldn’t resist at all…_

“Who is it?!”

Sandalphon yelled, anger filled him as the laughter rang in his head.

  
  
“Sandalphon?”

Lucifer asked again, his eyes open in confusion.

“What’s wrong?”

_Hahahah! Didn’t you ask?! I am the ‘God’ you called for!_

_You asked ‘God’ for your precious Lucifer and I gave him to you._

_Did you think it would come without a price? _

_Unlike the True God, I am not so kind!_

Sandalphon felt a chill.

He recognized the aura, the feeling of the essence.

The _voice_.

_BELIAL!!!!!_

  
  
He shouted in his head, not wanting to worry Lucifer.

Belial’s laughter rung in his head.

** _HAHAHAHA AS EXPECTED OF SANDY ON THE SANDY BEACH! _ **

** **

_HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE GOD?! IF THERE WERE ANY GOD, IT WOULD BE LUCIFER-SAMA!!!_

** _Ooooooh but I am actually a kind of god you know? You see, I discovered my true Origin after I died._ **

_What nonsense are you speaking about?!_

** _I am…_ **

** **

**Belial whispered the name of the immeasurably powerful being.**

_…That’s impossible._

** _Didn’t you say it yourself? ‘You’ve realized it haven’t you, Lucifer? Everything is an illusion.’_ **

_Then…you…._

** _Oh yesssss I will come back when Sari finds the rainbow. Ahahhaa…hahahahah!_ **

_YOU -----------!_

** **

Sandalphon raged internally as Lucifer looked at him in confusion.

_Don’t mess with me!! If there’s anyone who should come back it’s Lucifer-sama!_

** _Oh but your precious Lucifer said these words to me, ‘It’s fine if you revive first’. Hora. Isn’t he so achingly kind? How could I deny his kindness hm?_ **

_…Even so!! Lucifer – Lucifer-sama!!!_

** _Ah I’m bored. You just don’t get it do you? Lucifer doesn’t want to come back._ **

** **

Sandalphon stilled, his grip tightening on Lucifer in his arms.

_…What do you mean…?_

** _Didn’t he just tell you? He saw his death as a chance to be free of the Supreme Primarch burden. Why would he want to come back? To people who forgot about him no less? _ **

And then Belial’s tone of voice changed.

It was a new sort of tone.

One that almost sounded angry.

** **

** _He protected the skies for so long but the skydwellers not only did not give him anything in return for his efforts but those who knew him forgot about him like he never existed at all and had fun without him on sum-mer vacation._ **

** _So why would he want to come back?_ **

Sandalphon was silent.

He hated to admit it but Belial had a point.

The pain had been too much for even Lucifer.

‘But I want him back’, he wanted to say

But he knew….it was his fault as well.

For not choosing to stay with Lucifer and leaving to go back to his friends in the Sky Realm.

Lucilius whom Lucifer could have possibly loved –

  * _Who could have possibly loved Lucifer –_

Chose to destroy the Sky Realm because he had lost Lucifer, his only equal.

He hadn’t even cared that Lucifer had been the one to kill him.

  
Lucifer, who could have loved Lucilius even though he declared himself incapable of love –

Chose to kill Lucilius his love to protect the Sky Realm from destruction.

And what had he, Sandalphon, done?

Left Lucifer alone because he had friends to go back to.

When Lucifer was the only one he had when he had no friends.

_Ah…I….._

_…..have nothing to defend myself with._

_It may be just my selfish wish for Lucifer to return…_

_I never envisioned….that he could not want to return…._

_…..to me._

“…Sandalphon.”

Lucifer’s soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He felt Lucifer’s soft, yet strong arms around him.

“I know not what is troubling your heart….but please….do not bottle your feelings inside…”

And then very softly, he added.

“…please don’t make the same mistake I did. …..Share your burden with me.”

“…Lucifer.”

Sandalphon realized, that Lucifer was in front of him.

He drew back, looking directly into Lucifer’s unreadable eyes.

“Do you wish to revive?”

“…”

“Please tell me the truth.”

“…”

Lucifer smiled.

“…I don’t know.”

He said. Sensing he needed to explain, he sighed softly.

“I have missed you Sandalphon, and I am grateful that you remembered me….but….”  
  
He blinked his blue eyes, and said even softer.

“Being forgotten……..hurts.”

Tears slipped silently from the white haired man’s eyes, unable to be held back any longer.

“I’m so –“

Sandalphon kissed Lucifer, not wanting to hear another apology from his lips.

“…”

Lucifer was silent as Sandalphon withdrew.

“…It’s fine.”

“Sandalphon.”

  
  
Sandalphon smiled, locking his feelings away.

It was the least he could do for his sin of leaving his love.

“…Will you tell me where you are?”

He asked without knowing why.

Lucifer paused, looking like he was debating with himself.

Then he spoke clearly.

“The Crimson Horizon.”

** **

** **

** _There’s no reason the sky has to be blue._ **

** **

**Belial’s voice echoed in his head, whether from present or past, he did not know.**

And then, as if hearing Belial too, Lucifer smiled almost darkly.

“Where the sky does not have to be blue.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this and this is the result.
> 
> This is almost as unpredictable as Maydays.

Sandalphon was speechless.

  
The Crimson Horizon was where the worst beasts were.

  
The cage he had been sealed in, Pandemonium, worse than Hell, was the place which was the gateway to the Crimson Horizon.

And Lucifer was there.

“Are you alright?!”

It was his first instinctive reaction as he grasped Lucifer’s shoulders and asked.

After all Lucifer had given up his powers and memories as Supreme Primarch to him.

“…I am fine.”  
  
Lucifer’s expression seemed to be guarded as he pushed Sandalphon away.

_…What did I say wrong?_

Sandalphon thought as Lucifer stood up to his full height.

“I can protect myself.”  
  
Lucifer said coldly.

“Of course I know Lucifer-sama can protect himself but -!”

“But?”

Lucifer said with the same cold gaze.

It was then that Sandalphon realized the red demon horns on Lucifer’s head.

Lucifer smiled bitterly.

Stating where he was had reverted him to his current form.

No longer was he in his beach attire, but golden and black armor exposing his chest.

With two curved demon horns on top of his head.

“I am fallen now. A fallen angel.”

He closed his eyes and raised his gaze to the darkening red sky.

Then he turned away.

“…if that is all, I will be going –“

Sandalphon embraced Lucifer from behind.

“…What is it?”

Lucifer asked, his expression hidden.

“Don’t go.”

“…”

Lucifer lowered his head, his bangs shading his face.

“I have told you where I am. You may visit me if you wish.”

He said and walked away from Sandalphon like Sandalphon had walked away from him.

“It was good to see you again, Sandalphon. Now, I’m going.”

Lucifer said and walked away without looking back.

“…Ittekimasu.”

Sandalphon’s vision swayed before him.

Lucifer was leaving.

Lucifer would be _out of his reach_ –

Even though he had finally, _finally_ –

Gotten to _see _him –

“Then you leave me with no choice.”

Sandalphon said, darkness rising in him as his crimson eyes flashed.

Lightning flashed in the sky, striking the ground where Lucifer was about to step on.

_Bzzt -!_

“…”

  
  
The fallen angel stared, and the Supreme Primarch’s blade touched his neck.

“Don’t move.”

“…”

“I won’t allow you to leave me.”

Sandalphon spoke in a dark voice Lucifer had never heard from him before.

“…You dare to threaten me? You, my mere creation…”

Lucifer’s blue eyes flashed with fury, and the waves of the ocean rose up as if responding to his anger.

“You are upsetting the balance. Say ‘Iterrasshai’ like a good boy. And then come find me.”  
  
Lucifer commanded with power separate from the Supreme Primarch –

\- Power that was stronger than even the protector of the skies.

His lips curled in malice, his smirk widening across his face.

“Or be drowned in the ocean I could not see.”

Sandalphon did not remove his blade from Lucifer’s neck.

“I don’t mind a double suicide, Lucifer-sama.”

“…I would not die so easily.”

Lucifer said but his eyes showed hesitance at Sandalphon’s confidence.

“Then, if you kill me, all your efforts would go to waste. Since I am now the Supreme Primarch who protects the skies.”

Sandalphon said.

Then he threw his sword away and hugged Lucifer tightly from behind.

“...Go ahead. If I die, it will be by your hand.”

Sandalphon smiled wryly, his crimson eyes containing emotions Lucifer did not understand.

“Drown me in the ocean you spoke about with such beauty.”

“…The effect would go to your real physical body, as was required to create this place of transience of simulated reality.”

  
Lucifer informed.  
  
  
“You would die in reality.”  
  
He said.

  
  
“If I die, but my wish to see you not, perhaps my soul would go to the Crimson Horizon. And then we will be able to be together again. With skies as red as those.”  
  
Sandalphon said over the loud sound of the powerful waves, raising his crimson gaze to the red skies which reflected them.

  
  
“Your friends. Whom you wished to return to. Whom you chose to stay with.”

  
Lucifer spoke brusquely, the waves of the ocean high enough to generate the force of a tsunami.

_Whom you chose to return to over staying with me._

He left those words unsaid in the air.

But Sandalphon just looked at him as if he did not understand. 

“What about them?”

“…they would despair.”

Lucifer stated the obvious.

Sandalphon looked puzzled.

“That is not your responsibility, why would you care?”

“…You chose them.”

Lucifer stated, but his meaning evaded Sandalphon.

“...Hm? Even though Lucifer is fallen, you still retain your kindness.”  
  
Sandalphon smirked.

Then he leaned in close, whispering in Lucifer’s ear.

“'_Your purehearted words would always instill me with such tranquillity’_? That should be my line, Lucifer.”

Lucifer froze.

The waves dropped as he lost control, splashing water onto the both of them as Lucifer wrestled out of Sandalphon’s grasp, shoving him down onto the sand with a hand to his neck.

“Who are you?!”

His heart raced wildly in his chest.

Crimson eyes blinked at him.

“What do you mean?”  
  
“Don’t play dumb. That wasn’t Sandalphon. Belial?!”  
  
  
Lucifer yelled, staring incredulously.

Belial laughed from somewhere in the crimson sky.

“No no unfortunately that isn’t me, it’s all Sandalphon – or should I say, Sandalphon’s Origin.”

  
  
The fallen angel sounded like he was having the time of his life.

“Now, is it time for sodomy?”

“Perhaps it is.”

Sandalphon (?) smirked and touched a pressure point on Lucifer’s exposed neck.

“…!”

Lucifer collapsed onto Sandalphon, his blue eyes wide.

“What…mpf -!”

The being with crimson eyes suddenly kissed him, tongue entering his gasping mouth.

“Ngh – hngh -!”

His body was frozen for a reason unknown to him.

“S-top…”

He managed, before Sandalphon quietened him with his tongue.

Sandalphon withdrew when he had to breathe, staring at Lucifer’s flushed and panting visage that was like the edge of paradise.

“Sorry, but I was never pure like you wanted me to be. I tried to destroy the world twice, you know.”

Sandalphon said as his hand trailed down and Lucifer gasped.

“It’s okay, you’ll be able to move soon. I just needed to make sure you couldn’t escape.”

He reassured Lucifer who stared warily, smiling as he stroked his soft white hair.

  
  
“I’ve been holding in my sinful desires because I didn’t want to taint my precious Lucifer…but since you are fallen now, it is fine right?”  
  
Sandalphon smiled with the sin of lust in his crimson eyes.

“It’s alright. The ex-Supreme Primarch whom others always looked up to…being touched isn’t so bad right?”

Lucifer wanted to shake his head but couldn’t.

“…No…unfair…when you are my weakness…”

He finally got out, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Don’t touch me…just…leave me alone…and forget me like everyone else -!”

He exclaimed in pain he had repressed for what felt like an eternity in the shaded garden.

“Never.”  
  
Sandalphon hissed and palmed Lucifer’s arousal –

“Eek -?!”

Lucifer squeaked –

\- Resorting to another plan.

“…”

“…”

Lucifer was gone.

The flushed beautiful white haired fallen angel was gone.

In his place was a dolphin.

Sandalphon stared as if he thought he was imagining things.

“…Huh?”

He said.

“Squee -!”

The dolphin said back.

Sandalphon just stared.

The dolphin stared back.

“…WHAT NONSENSE IS THIS?!”

Sandalphon raged, as he grabbed hold of the dolphin and shook it violently.

“Sq-uee squee?!”

“YOU!!! WHERE DID YOU HIDE LUCIFER?! I WAS SO CLOSE -! TO MAKING LUCIFER FEEL GOOD!!!”

Sandalphon yelled out in frustration and the dolphin curled, its fins to its head.

“Squee…….”

It sounded sad.

Sandalphon sighed and without knowing why hugged the dolphin that felt familiar.

  
“I was so close…to showing my love for him….”

The crimson-eyed man said with a bitter smile, closing his eyes.

“Ha…haha…He was so desperate to escape from me that he got a dolphin to take his place…….”

“…Squee.”

  
The dolphin sounded sad, as if it was feeling Sandalphon’s sadness.

“In the end I couldn’t make him stay.”

Sandalphon said solemnly, his crimson gaze lowered to the sand, as he recalled all those memories of Lucifer leaving him to go to a world he could only imagine.

Only this time the world was not blue but red.

_…How do I get to the Crimson Horizon…?_

_Do I have to…_

Sandalphon clenched his fist, his hair over his eyes.

_…Enter that Hell again?_

_Lucifer…_

“Squeee……”

The dolphin sounded sadder.

Sandalphon sighed.

“What am I doing, talking to a dolphin – wait –“  
  
He stilled, turning to the dolphin which tilted his head curiously.

“Squee?”

“Were you the dolphin who helped us fight against the shark?”

Sandalphon asked.

  
The dolphin’s eyes lit up.

“Squee -!”

It sounded happy for its efforts to be recognized.

Sandalphon blinked, then smiled at the realization.

“Oh? Lucifer sent you then? Ah, he really is still one step ahead of everyone else…”

Sandalphon smirked wryly, recalling how he never knew what Lucifer was thinking until his plan to destroy the skies had failed.

It seemed that even after his death and having to be in the Crimson Horizon, Lucifer still managed to keep tabs on the Sky Realm and the angels.

Through Belial's knowledge he had said, but if Lucifer really had sent the dolphin to fight off the shark...

_He's still helping us even after his death._

_Even though...everyone seems to have forgotten about him except me._

_And he was lonely at seeing everyone enjoying themselves in summer vacation without him._

_Despite being so hurt at being forgotten.......he still helped us when we needed it the most._

_Ha...hahaha......._

_You are the pure one Lucifer...not me._

_It was always you........_

“Squee…!”

The dolphin said cutely and Sandalphon laughed, letting go of the dolphin and flashing it a handsome smile.

“Thanks.”

“…! Squee -!”

The dolphin squeaked and placed its fins over its eyes.

“Hm? What’s wrong?”

“Squee……….”

The dolphin suddenly turned away from him and buried its face in the sand.

“…”

“Squeee…….squeeeeeee……squeeeeeeeeeeee……….”

With every squeak from the sea creature, the dolphin buried more until only its tail fin could be seen.

“…Pft! What is that?! Nonsense!”

Sandalphon grinned, laughing heartily.

The dolphin squeaked and buried more.

Sandalphon laughed in mirth and grabbed the dolphin by its tail fin, pulling it out of the sand.

“…Oi, come out you ridiculous sea creature. Stop hiding, let’s look at the ocean together.”

* * *

“Do you have a name?”

Sandalphon asked as he sat on the beach together, under the sunset, with the dolphin whose blue eyes looked out at the ocean silently.

Belial had suddenly disappeared and Sandalphon couldn’t be happier.

Unless Lucifer suddenly returned.

The dolphin perked up.

“Squeee!”

“? Sorry, I don’t speak dolphin.”

Sandalphon said in amusement to the dolphin.

The dolphin looked contemplative.

Then its eyes lit up like a lightbulb was over its head.

  
“Squee!”

“Huh? What are you doing…?"

  
  
Sandalphon asked curiously as the dolphin used a fin to draw on the sand.

He watched as the letters began to form.

_L u c i k a_

“Lucika?”

The dolphin nodded, looking at Sandalphon in nervous anticipation.

Sandalphon blinked.

Then he laughed, patting the dolphin on the head.

“Ah I see, Lucifer named you after himself. You must be close.”

Sandalphon said, wondering when had Lucifer acquired a pet dolphin.

Or perhaps the dolphin was simply a creature he had made friends with when he had visited Auguste all those millennia ago…

“…”

The dolphin just stared at him.

Then it used the sand to cover the words, reaching out to draw on the sand again.

_Luci-ka?_

“? Luci-ka?”

The dolphin nodded happily.

It looked proud of itself, like it had done something Sandalphon would understand.

“Yeah, that’s your name. I get it.”

"..."

The dolphin deflated and curled into the sand.

“…Huh? Such a strange creature.”

  
Sandalphon said in befuddlement as the dolphin whined in its dolphin voice.

“Squeee…squeeeeeee..squeee……..”

“What are you trying to say?”

  
Sandalphon said, feeling like he was missing something but he didn’t know what.

The dolphin ‘hmphed’ and buried away.

“What a nonsensical creature. Tell me clearly.”  
  
Sandalphon demanded, forgetting that he himself had said to Lyria and Vyrn that having everything crystal clear was like nonsense.

“…”

The dolphin narrowed its blue eyes in determination.

It got out of the sand and started to draw again.

_L u c i f e r I r u ka_

The dolphin drew on the sand, then nodded, meeting Sandalphon’s eyes as it pointed its fin to itself.

Sandalphon stared at the message on the sand.

“…Lu-ci-fer Iru-ka. Lucifer’s dolphin? Yeah, I know. Where did you meet Lucifer? When he went to Auguste two thousand years ago? Are you an immortal dolphin? A Primal Beast in disguise?”

“…..................................”

  
  
The dolphin stared as if it stared long enough Sandalphon would get his meaning.

  
Sandalphon’s eyebrows furrowed.

“No? Lu-ci-fer iru-ka. Then, did you mean, ‘’Is Lucifer here’? …He was here, but he just left.”

Sandalphon said, a sad smile crossing his lips.

The dolphin whined, beating Sandalphon with its fins.

  
“Squeeeeeeeeee……….! Squeeeee squeee squeee squeee squeeeeeeee --------!”

The dolphin said, sounding distressed.

“Oi – don’t just beat me for no reason, you nonsensical Lucika -!”

Sandalphon growled, grabbing the dolphin’s small fins in his big hands.

“…”

The dolphin stared as it found its small hands in Sandalphon’s large hands.

Then it flushed pink.

“Squeeee -!”

It started and made to run away to the expanse of blue waves but Sandalphon caught it, grunting as he captured it in his arms.

“No, Lucifer left you here with me so he wanted me to take care of you. Don’t run away.”  
  
Sandalphon said, totally convinced.

“……..Squeeeee…………….”

  
  
The dolphin whimpered and curled its slender body, burying its nose into Sandalphon’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dolphin in Japanese is ‘Iruka’ 海豚
> 
> Luci-ka in Japanese translates to Luci-?
> 
> Ka (か) is an ending particle in Japanese that is like a question mark. 
> 
> So when the dolphin (Lucifer obviously) wrote ‘Luci-ka?’ in the sand (representing Sandalphon) Lucifer was trying to hint to Sandalphon that the dolphin is him.
> 
> “What makes the sky blue? You were so captivated by the question that grew into a wish.” - Sandalphon Fate Episode
> 
> Lucifer said once questions are a form of wishes. 
> 
> So Luci-ka = Luci -? Which is a wish for it to be Lucifer.
> 
> It’s a pun, one only someone like Lucifer would make. 
> 
> He thought if Sandalphon said ‘Luci-ka?’ with the realization it would be like a wish for the dolphin to be Lucifer, which it was.
> 
> But Sandalphon is an airhead so Lucifer’s hope went unfulfilled. 
> 
> So he wrote Lucifer Iruka, trying to say Lucifer Dolphin/Dolphin Lucifer and pointed to himself.
> 
> But Sandalphon who already thought the dolphin was Lucifer's pet or acquaintance and was convinced Lucifer just left him again didn't get the meaning.
> 
> By the way, Iruka, when you say it, sounds like ‘Are you here?’ Iruka (いるか？) With ‘iru’ meaning here (a living thing being there, existing)
> 
> And the whole Maydays event people (Twitter at least) were asking ‘Where’s Lucifer’?
> 
> Twitter people (Lucifer and/or Sandalphon fans): Where’s Lucifer why is Lucifer not there?!
> 
> Cygames: Lol. Iruka Lucifer. (Are you here Lucifer?)
> 
> Dolphin (Iruka) Lucifer: Squeee Iru-yo -! (I’m here-!)
> 
> Sunfish spotted by Halluel and Malluel (Uriel who is angel of the sun, name meaning ‘God’s Light’): I’m here too
> 
> Also there should be a communication class for Primal Beasts.
> 
> ...Why is there not one?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a theory that the characters in the Archangel saga were originally the powerful beings of the War. Lyria and Vyrn with untapped potential and memories sealed with unknown origin is a reflection of that secret and mystery.
> 
> The player is the Singularity who can change Fate, so perhaps when those characters become playable with Fate Episodes, 'the story of the skies and Astrals will end and a new tale of creation will be told' (Sandalphon's line in WMTSB)
> 
> I call that the Origin Theory.
> 
> It encapsulates my Revival series.


End file.
